nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monk 12/ cleric 15/ weapon master 13
This player character build (monk 12/ cleric 15/ weapon master 13) is intended to combine the cleric's diversity of spells (defensive, support, and counter-support) with the combat prowess of a weapon master and the speed of a monk. It also features the trickery domain to allow some crossover with traditional rogue skills. This build features a certain degree of flexibility (particularly in the epic levels), allowing it to be tailored to the needs of a specific module. Basics Race: human Abilities (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 14 (20) * Dexterity: 14 (16) * Constitution: 10 * Wisdom: 16 (18) * Intelligence: 14 * Charisma: 8 Alignment: any lawful Cleric domains: trickery, war The trickery domain provides boosts to roguish skills and access to concealment (via improved invisibility). The war domain provides a short-term boost to combat and access to additional spells that increase abilities (aura of vitality and cat's grace). Level progression Classes by character level * 1: monk * 2–4: cleric * 5: monk * 6–8: cleric * 9: monk * 10–11: cleric * 12: monk * 13–20: weapon master * 21: monk * 22–25: cleric * 26–27: monk * 28–39: remaining levels (5 monk, 2 cleric, and 5 weapon master) * 40: cleric The order of levels taken from character level 28 to 39 can be adjusted as desired to best fit a module-specific strategy without compromising the build as a whole, with two provisions. Monk must be taken at level 37, 38, or 39 in order to get tumble ranks up to 40, and level 39 must not be a cleric level in order to get discipline up to 42. As a guide, monk levels provide defensive feats, cleric levels provide defensive and offensive buffs, and weapon master levels provide more ki damage uses per day and ultimately (at weapon master 13) +2 AB from epic superior weapon focus and epic prowess. Ability increases (by character level) * 4,8: strength * 12,16: dexterity * 20,24: strength * 28,32: wisdom * 36,40: strength The important parts of the ability progression are to have dexterity up to 15 by character level 15 (prerequisite for ambidexterity), and to have wisdom up to 17 by cleric level 13 (for level 7 spells; character level 28 or higher) then up to 18 by cleric level 15 (for level 8 spells; character level 40). General feats by character level * 1: dodge, mobility * 3: weapon focus (kama) * 6: expertise * 9: spring attack * 12: whirlwind attack * 15: ambidexterity * 18: two-weapon fighting * 21: improved two-weapon fighting * 24: improved critical (kama) * 27: armor skin * 30: epic weapon focus (kama) * 33: toughness * 36: blind fight * 39: disarm Weapon master epic bonus feat by character level (weapon master level in parentheses) * 32–39, depending on player choices (13): epic prowess Skills This build receives 202 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * intimidate 4 (at level 12 to gain weapon master) cross-class skill The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 42 (47) class skill for only monk and weapon master * spellcraft 43 (45) class skill for only cleric * tumble 40 (43) class skill for only monk There are 69 skill points left at level 40, to be distributed as circumstances dictate. Investing in at least a single rank of disable trap and open lock may be useful since that makes it possible to use those skills, and those skills can be augmented with the trickery domain power. The other skills augmented by divine trickery — hide (monk skill), move silently (monk skill), persuade (cleric and monk skill), and search (cross-class skill) — may also be good choices, but generally should be invested in more heavily than a single rank. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when dual-wielding (mundane) kamas and using flurry of blows is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 27: base attack bonus * +5: strength modifier * +6: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) * -2 dual-wielding * -2 flurry of blows 34 AB, for attacks per round of +34/+31/+28/+25/+22/+19/+36 / +34/+29 If the character is permitted kamas with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +45/+42/+39/+36/+33/+30/+47 / +45/+40. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +60/+57/+54/+51/+48/+45/+62/+57 / +60/+55. This character is capable of self-buffing up to the +20 attack bonus cap (of which +5 is already taken up by the weapon attack bonus). In addition, bull's strength and aura of vitality (available via the war domain) combine to give +6 to +9 strength for 90 seconds, making it possible to hit the +12 ability cap for strength fairly easily (only requiring +6 from items to consistently reach the cap; +3 to sometimes reach the cap). The available buffs and their durations include the following. * 15 minutes ** +1 aid ** +1 bless * 1 minute, 30 seconds ** +6 boosted strength modifier (or 30 minutes or permanent, depending on items) ** +2 battletide ** +3 divine power ** +1 prayer * 1 minute ** +5 divine favor * 24 seconds (or more, if charisma is augmented) ** +4 battle mastery This gives the fully buffed attack sequence (minus haste) for 24+ seconds. In addition, these buffs increase weapon damage by 5 and add 7 magical damage that ignores damage resistance and immunity during the 24+ second burst. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing robes is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +3: dexterity modifier * +4: wisdom modifier * +2: from monk levels * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble 29 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the four applicable categories (armor, deflection, dodge, and natural) as well as +12 bonuses to both dexterity and wisdom, the AC total becomes 61. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category (and +12 bonuses to both dexterity and wisdom), the AC total becomes 121. This character is capable of self-buffing wisdom (via owl's wisdom) and dexterity (via aura of vitality and cat's grace, both courtesy of the war domain). Furthermore, AC can be effectively increased by another 3 through the reduction of opponents' attack bonus with battletide and prayer. Notes * This character's spells are vulnerable to dispelling by those more focused on magic (those with a higher caster level). Category:Character builds